Fairy Hills
Fairy Hills is Fairy Tail's female dormitory,Fairy Tail Manga Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 6 where most of the women of the guild live. Renting and Fees The rent is 100,000 Jewels a month but girls can have multiple rooms so the rent can increase from there. Discounts are not possible.Fairy Tail Manga Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 7 Authority The current owner of Fairy Hills is Ruchio. The former guardian of Fairy Hills was Hilda, called by the girls old-lady. Unfortunately, she died six years ago so, when she was on her way back from shopping in Shirotsume Town. Duties of the matron have fallen on Erza Scarlet for the time being. Occupants *Hilda (Matron/Former Owner, Deceased) *Ruchio (Current Owner) *Erza Scarlet (Head Girl) *Juvia Lockser *Levy McGarden *Bisca Mulan *Wendy Marvell *Charle *Evergreen *Laki Olietta Possible Occupants *Mirajane *Cana Alberona Localization Fairy Hills is located in Magnolia Town, topping a rocky, grassy a hill not far from Fairy Tail's headquarters. It is given access to by a large staircase following the hill's outer side. Exterior Design Fairy Hills is a large and mildly imposing building composed of bricks. It consists of a central, elongated section at whose sides sit two wings protruding outwards, with the one to the center's right acting as the main entrance, which takes the form of a double door with a pyramid-shaped upper part topped by a similarly pyramid-shaped roof, held up by wooden beams. Enforcing the multitude of standard bricks on the edges and marking rectangular sections in the central part are larger, lighter bricks lined up in vertical rows, with light beams instead marking sections horizontally. The front part of the building possesses a porch adorning the central part, with a steep tiled roof split in sections by beams being held up by simply wooden pillars paired with arcs. The two wings are each adorned by small numbers of large, arched windows, while the central section's windows are similar in design, but noticeably smaller and more numerous. Each section possesses an elongated, pitched roof composed of tiles; the wings, beneath such roof, have round windows adorning their top part. Sitting in front of the entrance, held up by two pillars composed of stone and bricks, flanking the pathway leading to the building, and each topped by the sculpture of a stylized Fairy Tail's symbol, is a large, mildly arched sign reading "Fairy Hills" in sober, elongated dark characters. Interior Design As with any typical, expensive dormitory, it offers facilities for its tenants' convenience. Lobby The lobby sits right behind the main entrance. It is an elongated room which possesses wooden floor and ceiling, and its walls, enforced by beams, are composed of bricks in their lower part. To the entrance's right sits the wooden counter, complete with a flowerpot, a lamp and some stationery. Behind it, a door is visible, leading to an unknown room or a closet, and not far a small picture is secured to the wall, with a large door without shutters leading to an unspecified room to the right. In front of the counter is a carpet with intricately decorated edges, over which sits a short table with round edges, with its central part covered by a rhomboidal ornamental tablecloth. Flanking such table are a sofa and an armchair, complete with extra, small matching pillows. Behind the armchair, farther into the room, are small, elongated shelves housing book, topped by various objects, among which is a flowerpot, and a large window with double curtains faces outwards; adorning its inner ledge are a flowerpot, a cartoonish plushie or statue, and an elongated vase. The rest of the room seems to be pretty bare. A staircase is located on the other side of the lobby from the entrance, and at its left is a door. Lighting the room, which Lucy Heartfilia described as "beautiful", is a simple wooden chandelier.Fairy Tail Manga Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 17 Bath Whilst each Fairy Hills room comes with its own private bathroom, the dormitory has an open bath area nonetheless where the girls enjoy bathing with fellow tenants.Fairy Tail Manga Omake: Welcome to Fairy Hills, Page 18 Resource Room The dormitory's basement houses a resource room, which, despite not being as good as Fairy Tail's main one, is quite large and houses every current and previous tenant's record of work. Such room is highly decorative, with the ceiling protruding on the walls below in arched section, creating vaults, and the arched staircase leading down to the resource room being flanked by a balustrade which as a protruding, semicircular section, somehow reminiscent of a church's pulpit. Another staircase is visible on the other side of the room, leading down from a mezzanine held up by beams. The walls' upper part seems to be covered in lamps, while pictures are visible on the lower part of the wall flanking the arched staircase. Lined up against most walls are large shelves packed full of books, which can be consulted on the large, decorated table sitting in the center of the room, always covered in books and documents, and flanked by two sofas. A small piece of furniture again housing books is visible nearby. Bathroom_Anime.jpg|Bathroom Rooms Every girl in dormitory has her own room with a private bathroom: *'Levy McGarden's room:' Levy has a large room which is cluttered from wall to wall with large, white, book shelves filled with books. She also has a brown desk in her room with a pink chair. *'Bisca Mulan's room:' Bisca has a large room with blue walls. There are trees and other outside plants growing in the rooms likely to accommodate the dozens of animals that inhabit her room. Including exotic ones like elephants or camels. Because Erza has given her permission, Bisca has been allowed to keep a large number of them. *'Juvia Lockser's room:' Juvia has an average-sized room, which, according to Lucy, is the most normal room in the dormitory. It has blue walls, blue curtains, a large four post bed with white curtains and blue sashes. She has a doll of Gray Fullbuster on the bed and she also has a painting of him on her wall. She has a green love seat, and a green chair in her room set across from each other. In the middle of the two, lies a small white coffee table. *'Erza Scarlet's room:' Erza has an unusually large room, which is actually five rooms connected together. Most of these rooms serve as storage for Erza's extensive collection of armors that she is unable to fit in her pocket dimension provided by her particular choice of Magic, Requip. *'Laki Olietta's room:' Laki's room is a large, dark room that has dark colored walls and is full of wooden sculptures that she has made, including a large amount of torture devices. She refers to all of them as "Art" *'Evergreen's room:' Evergreen's room is large with pinkish colored walls and is filled with stone sculptures that she created, as well as different varieties of flowers. References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Fairy Tail property Category:Houses Category:Needs Help